Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog
Pooh's Adventures of Kriypto the Superdog is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV Series by LionKingRulezAgain1. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot As the planet Krypton is about to be destroyed, Superman's father Jor-El makes a ship and puts a white puppy named Krypto into it for a test flight to see if it is safe enough for interstellar travel. While aboard the ship, Krypto accidentily destroys several wires and causes the ship to put him into a deep sleep while it heads on to Earth. Upon landing on Earth, Krypto is a fully grown dog, possessed of superpowers similar to those of Superman's (since all Kryptonian life-forms gain superpowers from exposure to a yellow sun, such as Earth's sun). Later, Krypto is adopted by Kevin Whitney, a 9-year-old boy, with whom Superman arranges for him to stay, then Krypto meets Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Krypto poses as an ordinary dog while living with Kevin's family, but adopts the secret identity of "Superdog" for his superheroic deeds; Kevin, Pooh and the others are aware of Krypto's dual identity, but the rest of Kevin's family is not. In this series, the various animals, including Krypto, all are capable of speaking to each other, but not to humans, save for Kevin (who is able to communicate with Krypto and the other animals thanks to a universal translator Kevin wears, known as an intergalactic communicator) and, of course, the viewers and will fight against crime, evil especially against The Meanest Bowser Koopa and His Thugs, the Grand Duke of Owls, Makunga, the Hyenas, and the Jungle Cubs Vultures. List of Episodes Seasons 1 & 2 Edit Season 1: 2005 Krypto's Scrypto - March 25, 2005 Part 1: After his spaceship malfunctions, Krypto arrives on Earth and immediately befriends a young boy named Kevin who takes him in. Part 2: Newly arrived on Earth, Krypto must save a sinking ship full of zoo animals. Super-Flea/A Bug's Strife - April 1, 2005 Super-Flea: A flea from the planet Krypton gives Krypto one super itch! A Bug's Strife: Lex Luthor's pet lizard uses a growth ray to turn a caterpillar into a giant monster! Meet the Dog Stars/The Streaky Story - April 8, 2005 Meet the Dog Stars: A group of superdogs from outerspace come to earth to catch a villainous cat who has been wreaking havoc all over the cosmos! The Streaky Story: After a duplicating ray accidentally gives him Krypto's powers, Streaky learns about the responsibility that comes with his new abilities and, with a little help from Krypto, becomes a superhero. Diaper Madness/Feline Fatale - April 15, 2005 Diaper Madness: Kevin and Krypto have to babysit Melanie while Kevin's Mom is away. But when a teleporter device ends up in Melanie's diaper, complete madness abounds! Feline Fatale: When an agent of Mechanicat uses a disintegrater ray on Streaky, it's up to Krypto to save the day. Dog-Gone Kevin/The Dark Hound Strikes! - April 22, 2005 Dog-Gone Kevin: After finding Red Kryptonite for the very first time, Krypto and Kevin swtich bodies, and each of them discover how great is to be the other, or is it? The Dark Hound Strikes!: Ace the Bat-Hound arrives in Metropolis and enlists Krypto's help to track down and stop the Joker's Hyenas latest scheme. My Pet Boy/Dem Bones - May 6, 2005 My Pet Boy: Kevin learns to take it easy on dogs -- even if they have super-powers like Krypto, when he becomes a pet for a giant male dog Dem Bones: When the normal dogs imitate other animals, they discover Mechanikat and Snooky are up to trouble -- and Mechanikat exposes Krypto to Kryptonite -- and it's up to Streaky to save the day. Bat Hound for a Day/Dogbot - May 13, 2005 Bat Hound for a Day: When Krypto is rendered powerless by the effects of red kryptonite, Ace the Bat Hound gives him a bat collar so they can track down the Penguin's birds. Dogbot: Kevin uncovers a Kryptonian robot dog inside Krypto's spaceship, but this new friend only wants to play with Krypto. Old Dog, New Tricks/Talk to the Animals - May 20, 2005 Old Dog, New Tricks: Krypto and Streaky meet up with a veteran fire dalmation named Smokey who has just learned a new puppy is joining the fire station crew. Streaky assumes the new dog is a Smokey "replacement" and gets the bright idea to use a reluctant Krypto as Smokey's super-double Talk to the Animals: During a super loop in mid-air by Krypto, Kevin loses his communicator. It falls in the zoo, where Bernie, the Zoo Kooper discovers the device-- and accidentally gets tricked by a mischievous little monkey named Albert into releasing the animals from their cages. It's up to Krypto and Bernie to get all of the animals back to the zoo. My Uncle, the Superhero/Top Dog - May 27, 2005 My Uncle, the Superhero: Streaky wants to impress his nephew, Squeaky, by making him believe he is a big-time superhero. Top Dog: A movie star dog wears a super-powered suit after making a pact with Snooky. Puss in Space Boots/Teeny Tiny Trouble - June 3, 2005 Puss in Space Boots:Krypto is missing and it's up to Streaky the Cat to rescue him. Teeny Tiny Trouble: Two little aliens have a very big problem. Their spaceship is broken and they need to make repairs before they can refuel it. They decide to turn to two earth beings for help, namely Kevin and Krypto. Unfortunately, the only way the aliens can get Kevin and Krypto's attention is to shrink them down to their size. Dogbot to the Rescue/Bad Bailey - June 10, 2005 Dogbot to the Rescue: Streaky programs Dogbot to help Krypto so he can have more time with Kevin. Bad Bailey: Kevin's nasty cousin Bailey blackmails him when he finds out about Krypto. Bat Hound's Bad Luck/Circus of the Dog Stars - June 17, 2005 Bat Hound's Bad Luck: Catwoman's cat, Isis, steals a cursed gem that causes Ace to run into a string of bad luck. Circus of the Dog Stars: Snooky uses brain-washing collars to make the Dog Star Patrol perform in a space circus The Living End/The Dog Days of Winter - June 24, 2005 The Living End: Red kryptonite causes Krypto's tail to detach from his body. The Dog Days of Winter: Ignatius changes the weather, making it summer during the winter. Bad Hair Day/The Cat and the Bat - October 7, 2005 Bad Hair Day: Ignatius creates a formula to grow super hair. The Cat and the Bat: Bat Hound and Streaky must team up when Krypto is away. Melanie's Monkey/Funny Business - October 14, 2005 Melanie's Monkey: Melanie learns that monkeys belong in the rainforest when she encounters one. While Kevin and Krypto are looking for it's parents, Melanie and the baby monkey are stalked by a black jaguar. Funny Business: Bat Hound becomes too silly to fight crime after being affected by giggle bubbles during the pursuit of the Joker's Hyenas. Now You See Him.../Bones of Contention - October 21, 2005 Now You See Him...:Streaky accidentally gets the power of invisibility. However, he soon learns about the problems it can cause. Bones of Contention: When the Dog Stars get some chew toys, they begin to get on each other's nerves. Superdog? Who's Superdog?/The Good Life - October 28, 2005 Superdog? Who's Superdog?: Krypto gets amnesia due to red kryptonite and can't remember who he is. The Junkyard Dogs try to turn him into a bad dog. The Good Life: Tail Terrier finds out that Krypto's civilian life is practically paradise and decides to become an Earth dog citizen himself. He discovers, however, that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. Streaky's Super Cat Tale/The New Recruit - November 4, 2005 Streaky's Super Cat Tale: Streaky tells a tall tale to his fan club about how he helped Krypto stop Mechanikat. The New Recruit: Drooly tries applying for membership in the Dog Star Patrol before Snooky Wookums launches his next plan. Up, up and Away/Dinosaur Time - November 11, 2005 Up, up and Away: Ignatious creates a formula that makes people levitate like balloons! Dinosaur Time:Ignatious uses a time machine to travel back in time to the period of the Dinosaurs, but Krypto and Kevin come back with him. Puppy Problems/Switching Sides - November 18, 2005 Puppy Problems: Mechanikat turns the Dog Stars into puppies with a ray, but the Dog Stars slowly learn of their powers. Switching Sides: Krypto is forced to team up with Ignatius to investigate thefts at Lexcorp caused by Mechanikat and Snooky Wookums. Leaf of Absence/Big Sister - November 25, 2005 Leaf of Absence: Krypto and Ace take on a mutant dog-plant hybrid who is stealing all the trees in Metropolis. Big Sister: An alien growth ray turns Melanie into a 50-foot giant toddler. Bat Hound Meets the Dog Stars/A Dog's Life - December 2, 2005 Bat Hound Meets the Dog Stars: While the Dog Stars are repairing their ship on Earth, Krypto introduces them to Ace. He is soon mocked because he doesn't have any powers of his own, so he leaves. However, when Snooky abducts Hot Dog without leaving a trace, Ace may be the only one the Dog Stars can count on. A Dog's Life: While the Dog Stars are repairing their ship on Earth, Krypto introduces them to Ace. He is soon mocked because he doesn't have any powers of his own, so he leaves. However, when Snooky abducts Hot Dog without leaving a trace, Ace may be the only one the Dog Stars can count on. Stray for a Day/Ruffled Feathers - December 9, 2005 Stray for a Day: A royal cat takes the day off with Streaky, allowing Isis the opportunity to steal the Queen's jewels. Ruffled Feathers: Krypto becomes jealous when he thinks Kevin likes Bat Hound more than Superdog. Bat Hound and The Robin/Furry Fish - December 16, 2005 Bat Hound and the Robin: Bat Hound is at his wit's end when a feisty Robin decides to become his crime-fighting partner. Furry Fish: Krypto and Streaky have an undersea adventure when red kryptonite turns them into fish. Tusky's Tooth/When Penguins Fly - December 20, 2005 Tusky's Tooth: When Tusky Husky loses his tooth, he puts it under his pillow for the tooth fairy. However, Mechanikat steals it and wants to use it to destroy the Dog Stars' ship. When Penguins Fly: Waddles tricks Streaky into get into a machine at S.T.A.R. Labs that lets him steal Streaky's powers. To make matters worse, whenever Krypto and Ace get near him, Waddles causes a distraction. How can they get Streaky's powers back? Storybook Holiday - December 20, 2005 Part 1: Kevin buys a book for Melanie when his relatives come to visit. Desperate to get away from them, however, he accidentally reads a spell that sends him inside the book. It's up to Krypto to go after him now. Part 2: Krypto finally finds Kevin. As they prepare to make their way out of the magical book, Kevin realizes that being with his family is much better than this. edit Season 2: 2006 Kid's in Capes/Attack of the Virtual Vegetables - July 21, 2006 Kids in Capes: Andrea exposes Krypto to a piece of red kryptonite by accident, which accidentally gives Kevin and Andrea powers when they touch him. It's up to Krypto and Streaky to make sure they stay safe Attack of the Virtual Vegetables: Kevin plays one of his dad's old video games on Krypto's rocket computer. But when he gets transported into the game, Krypto and Streaky have to help him fight his way to the end. Mechani-Bot/Stretch-O-Mutt to the Rescue - July 28, 2006 Mechani-Bot: When Mechanikat creates a robot double of himself, he soon finds that his creation has a mind of its own. He's left with only one option...ask the Dog Stars for help. Stretch-O-Mutt to the Rescue: A guard dog for STAR Labs, named Buddy, slips into a vat of elastic chemicals and is able to stretch and mold his body. Growing Pains/K-9 Krusader - October 6, 2006 Growing Pains: Mechanikat uses an aging ray on Superdog, but accidentally hits Kevin in the process as well. K-9 Krusader: Thundermutt asks Ace if he can study the way Ace fights crime so he can perform his new movie. Ace soon realizes the pain of helping him out. Andrea Finds Out/Magic Mutts - October 13, 2006 Andrea Finds Out: Andrea follows Streaky into Krypto's clubhouse and finds out both superheroes' secrets. Meanwhile, Mechanikat creates a Dirtbot on Earth to steal jewels and uses kryptonite against Krypto and Streaky! It's up to Kevin and Andrea to destroy the Dirtbot. Magic Mutts: Mertin the Magic Rabbit is wreaking havoc on the fair. However, things get worse when Krypto is caught in the act as well. Ace has to retrieve Krypto and try and out-magic Mertin with Stretch-O-Mutt! Reptile Round-Up/Streaky's Field Trip - October 20, 2006 Reptile Round-UpWhen Ignatius gets bored, he clones himself with a new Lexcorp device. But when the machine gets out of control and creates endless clones of him, Superdog has to fetch them all. Streaky's Field Trip:The Supercat Fan Club wants to go on a field trip with Streaky. The Penguin's birds, however, have other plans for the heroes... Pied Pussycat Piper/Solar Specs - October 27, 2006 Pied Pussycat Piper: sis steals a magical pipe that can control animals and uses it to rob stores in Metropolis. When Ace and Krypto end up under her spell, Jimmy the rat has to fight her off. Solar Specs: Mechanikat blocks out the yellow rays of the sun with his new satellite, creating red light instead. When Krypto and Streaky become powerless, Stretch-O-Mutt has to save the day! Too Many Cooks/Join the Club - November 3, 2006 Too Many Cooks: Mammoth Mutt, Tail Terrier, and Paw Pooch compete for temporary leader when Brainy gets put to sleep by sleeping gas. Join the Club: In order to find Krypto's secret rocket, Mechanikat sends Snooky in disguise to infiltrate the Supercat Fan Club. He soon comes to like his new friends, however... Bailey's Back/Streaky's Inner Struggle - November 10, 2006 Bailey's Back: Bailey returns to prove Krypto's secret identity as Superdog. Only this time, Andrea has to help Kevin keep the secret when he finds out about Supercat. Streaky's Inner Struggle: Peek and Pleek return to show Krypto and Kevin their latest criminal capture, named Plunk. But when Plunk escapes, a chase leads Krypto and Plunk into Streaky's body.. Face Time/Catopia - November 17, 2006 Face Time: Stretch-O-Mutt is so excited to see the Dog Stars, however a pod enters with a space virus and infects the Dog Stars... except Krypto and Stretch-O-Mutt. To make things worse, the Dog Stars ship is struck by a Kryptonite ray. With all the Dog Stars sick, a weak Krypto and Stretch-O-Mutt must fool Mechanikat into thinking the Dog Stars aren't infected before Mechanikat and Snooky take over the ship! Catopia: Krypto is hit with a Cat-a-beam that makes him act and think like a cat! It turns out Mechanikat has conquered a planet and turned it into Catopia. Streaky finds the planet and thinks it's "heaven". Ironically, so does Krypto when he is forced to come with Mechanikat and be brainwashed. Streaky must find some way to change Krypto back, or Krypto will think he's a cat for the rest of his life. The Parrot and the Pirates/Robbie's Return - December 1, 2006 The Parrot and the Pirates: When a parrot named Blackbeak and his rat pirate crew cause trouble in Metropolis, Streaky and Stretch-O-Mutt team up to put a stop to them. It seems like an easy task, but Blackbeak's pendant holds a special power. Robbie's Return: "Robbie the Bird Wonder" returns from the South, only to get a jumpstart from Bat Hound because his superheroing hasn't been doing well. Both Robbie and Streaky notice that Krypto and Bat-Hound is missing, however, but manage to find where they are with Krypto wearing kryptonite over his neck and Bat-Hound tied to Krypto on a rocket. Streaky tries to save them, but gets caught as well. It turns out Isis and Mechanikat have teamed up, so now Robbie will have to save the day, despite having a bad time rounding up crooks. Revolt of the Beavers/Invasion From the Planet Peanut - December 8, 2006 Revolt of the Beavers: While away at Summer Camp, Kevin overhears some beavers talking about conquering the humans. After following them, Kevin finds out that they are being led by alien beaver, named Buggy, who is helping them build weapons with the trees. After he is captured, he contact Krypto, who, along with Streaky, arrives to help. It's up to Krypto, Streaky, and Kevin expose Buggy's true identity to the beavers. Invasion From the Planet Peanut: While Krypto's away, Streaky joins the Dog Stars on a missions to capture an intergalatic peanut pilferer. When the alien elephant gets away, they follow it to a giant peanut-shaped ship the size of a planet. Can Streaky and the Dog Stars successfully infiltrate the ship and get the peanuts back? Mechanikalamity/Barrump barrump - December 15, 2006 Mechanikalamity: When Mechanikat is rejected as a leader of a club over Glorg, he sets to capture Superdog once again with a very powerful suit of his own. When Krypto and Ace get a distress signal (from their space suits), they land on a planet with Kryptonite dust and soil. With Krypto's weakened powers, will he and Bat Hound defeat Mechanikat's new makeover? Barrump barrump: Brainy arrives outside Kevin's house, to tell Krypto that a new prankster/criminal is on the loose, so they try to guard a Timestopper, a device that freezes time. Meanwhile Barrump Barrump tries to steal the Timestopper from Kevin, but Kevin uses it to his advantage. Iguanukkah - December 22, 2006 Part 1: After Kevin learns about the history of Hanukkah from Andrea, Krypto hears an alarm from the Lexcorp building just to find out Ignatious just wanted a toy named "Chippy Snowchip", and wants a ride to the toy store. Ignatious arrives at the stack of toys just to find out there is only one left. When a little girl finds Ignatious, everybody in the store screams. After Krypto repairs the store, he heads to the park to do snowmen. Andrea feels sorry for Ignatious, so she thinks about inviting him. Meanwhile, the snowchips Ignatious lost fall into each of the snowmen, causing the down lights to bring the snowmen to life! Part 2After Ignatious unsuccessfully tries to get the snowchips, Krypto and Streaky find Ignatious and invites him to Andrea's Hanukkah party. Krypto and Streaky learn about the living snowmen on TV and realize it's their snowmen, and Ignatious accidentally reveals it's his fault. Krypto and Streaky try and capture the snowmen, and Kevin & Andrea want part of the action as well. However, they can't capture the angry snowman. Will they be able to defeat him? Krypta's Debut - January 30, 2007 Part 1: Krypto finds a puppy trapped in a heated car and he gets her out. He takes her in and Kevin names her "Krypta". Part 2: Krypto introduces Krypta to all his friends in Metropolis. Streaky believes that Krypta is Krypto's "long-lost daughter". The Bat-Hound Within/Valentine's Day - February 14, 2007 The Bat-Hound Within: When Krypta is shown Bat-Hound's lair, she goes bonkers and rips off Bat-Hound's mask by accident. Valentine's Day: The Dog Stars realize that Brainy is absent on missions. They get suspicious when Krypta tells them that Bat Hound is absent at the same times Brainy is. Snooky's Girlfriend/Birthday Surprise - March 21, 2007 Snooky's Girlfriend: Snooky falls in love with Krypta. Birthday Surprise: The Dog Stars plan a surprise birthday party for Brainy. Fire Ball/April Fools' Day - April 1, 2007 Fire Ball: When Krypta is falsely accused of tearing down Krypto's dog house, she runs away and becomes a Fire Dog, naming herself "Fire Ball". April Fools Day: Krypta plays pranks on everybody. The Little Saluki/Hide and Seek - May 7, 2007 The Saluki: Isis uses a jewel on Brainy, causing her to lose her voice. Now it's up to Bat Hound to help her. Based on the 1989 film The Little Mermaid. Hide and Seek: When Krypta plays hide and seek with Smokey and Blaze, she hides in a fire truck, which gets activated. The Pup who cried Werewolf - October 31, 2007 Part 1: Mechanikat invents a ray that can turn people and animals into werewolves and plans to shoot everybody with it. Meanwhile, Krypta is helping the Dalmatians decorate the fire department for Halloween. Part 2: Just before Mechanikat activates his ray, Snooky accidentally sets the number of people or animals to be shot to 1. And Smokey gets hit. Krypta tries to prove to Krypto that Smokey turned into a were wolf and that it's not a Halloween prank, but is unsuccessful every time. Trivia *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bowser, the Grand Duke of Owls, Makunga, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Arthur and Cecil will guest star in this TV show. TV series Category:LionKingRulezAgain1